


We spell cast at dawn's breaking

by cooki3grabberdemon1992



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooki3grabberdemon1992/pseuds/cooki3grabberdemon1992
Summary: The law is hard but it is the law. The supernatural worlds most fundamental law being that humans can not know the secret. It is this that keeps young warlock immortal Athalia Vulmont away from her family. When the invitation comes in for her cousin Bella's wedding she decides to get some closure by going and making sure her little cousin is truly alright.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Not a true cross over with the mortal instruments more me shamlessly stealing how Warlocks and magic work from that. 
> 
> Yes I know this has been done a thousand times but I really wanted a Aro/oc fic that was done my style and with a slightly older oc. Thousand year old vampire with a teenager kinda squeaks me a bit now that I'm older. That plus so many of them are unfinished.
> 
> Some house keeping. Opening scene is based on one of the extended scenes when the Volturi's secretary interrupts feeding time to deliver the wedding invitation (really recommend if you haven't seen it). Also I truly hate the story line that Aro killed his sister so featuring alive Didyme. Because Marcus deserved better.

Aro looked back at the wedding invitation as Valentina was dragged away. The wives were due to be back soon and it really had been too long since he and his brother’s had traveled out of their city. The inaction was making Caius even more recklessly violent then usual, well that and the fact that Athenadora and Didyme were traveling with a few of the guard members. Edward and Bella really had picked a most unfortunate time for their little drama all of Volterra was tense anytime the Queens traveled. 

“I think we should attend the wedding.” 

“Brother?” Caius' voice displayed equal measures of disbelief and annoyance. 

“Dear Didyme and Athenadora will be home soon and it really has been quite a while since we went out as a family. I’m sure we and the elite guard would be most welcome. The lower guard can protect the castle while we are away. Our presence may be just the incentive needed to speed up the process as well as a chance for me to read them and make sure that Alice’s vision still holds true.” 

“What are you up to Aro?” Marcus’ voice cut in. Aro barely held back a twitch. Marcus usually let him have his fun unless he was truly concerned that he was pushing things too far. While time had healed most of the wounds in their friendship, Aro knew that Marcus would always be cautious of his actions. Marcus had just barely managed to stop Aro from making the greatest mistake of his life when Aro had decided to kill his sister. The resulting fights and Aro’s temporary suspension of power were millennium old problem but every once in a while Marcus would make it a point of reigning Aro in on his schemes. 

Though Aro had never pointed it out his plan had ended in the desired outcome. He could have gone without the century he was on probation but his scheme had resulted in Marcus and Didyme staying with the Volturi. Some changes had to be made so that they were more comfortable and happy but it had been worth it to keep the family and coven together. 

“Believe it or not I’m not actually up to anything particularly nefarious this time. I just thought we could use the chance to stretch our legs. We really have been sitting around the castle too long and I’m getting restless. I thought you two may be feeling the same especially since Didyme and Athenadora had been gone for a while.” 

“I wouldn’t mind getting out of the castle.” Caius agreed. Marcus gave Aro a studying look before nodding his consent. 

“Then it is settled. I will send a yes for our RSVP for ourselves and your wives as well as the elite guard. Though I’m sure Alice will have already seen our decision. I wonder if I were to say Hello to her would she see it? Almost like a one way communications device?” 

The other two brother’s stopped paying attention at that point walking out of the room so the lower guard could clean up the mess their meal had made. Valentina really had been foolish to come in as they were finishing their meal. They were still in the feeding mindset and it was a surprise she had managed to get the letter to them at all without someone making her into a snack.   
\------------  
Athalia looked at the invitation and sighed. Her cousin really was much too young to be getting married. She had so much of her life ahead of her. Considering the bumps she had heard about their relationship so far she really wished they would wait until they were a little older and settled to make such a choice. Bella was too young to remember the divorce of her parents but Athalia could remember the shit show that was her own parents divorce. Waiting until they were a little older a little more sure in themselves would do a lot to prevent Bella from making the mistakes both sets of their parents had made. 

She updated her RVSP and set it to the side. When enough time had passed she would poof the letter to their mailbox. She had only ever used the mortal mail system once and she had decided never again. The best part of magic was getting around those little annoyances that most people had to deal with. Picking up her juice she looked out the window of her apartment. The weather was on the cusp of breaking from spring to summer. They only had a few more days before it would become unbearingly hot. As someone intimately familiar with hellfire during the rare summoning work she had performed she had learned to appreciate the cold. 

Looking back at the invitation she sighed again.It was rare for her to see her family. Choosing a college far away had been done deliberately so she would have excuses not to go home. According to her mentor the first and second lifetimes of a warlock were always the hardest. When your mortal family was still alive, you had to hide those things about you that were different. Keeping a tight reign on your magic when they were near and not interceding if they were in mortal peril. The second lifetime was when she would grieve, when her mortal family were all gone with barely any and surely never enough time spent with them. She almost changed her answer on the invitation but stopped herself. She really did need to be there. It was too long and her family was bound to be getting suspicious. Athalia would go, maybe she could give Bella some advice and if Edward seemed like he was up to no good. Well maybe some discreet magic could be done to make the groom get cold feet.   
\--------------  
Two days before the wedding- guests starting to arrive

Tensions were high at the Cullen household and had been ever since Alice’s vision that the Volturi had decided to attend the wedding personally. What followed was a very awkward phone call between Carlisle and Marcus to ensure that Cauis and Aro would behave and make sure that Bella did not need to worry about the safety of her family or friends that would be attending. Marcus had advised that the guards were informed not to feed in the Cullen’s territory and that the purpose of their attending was to make sure that the Cullen’s intended to follow through on the compromise made for Bella’s life. He would not however promise that Aro or Caius would behave though Carlisle was welcome to make the request to them himself. Carlisle had let the matter drop and the family had been on high alert ever since. Rosalie had wanted to leave with Emmett but he refused stating that their family needed them. 

“They are here.” The family moved towards the front porch and watched as two limos pulled up to the house. The guard exited their car first and after assessing the area Demetri opened the door of the other limo for the leaders, wives and their personal bodyguards to step out. 

“Ah, Carlisle. My old friend. How good it is to see you and your wonderful family.” 

“It is great to see you again. I’m honored that you, Caius, Marcus, Didyme, and Athenadora made the trip to attend the wedding.” 

“But of course! Isabella, you look beautiful. You will make a perfect bride for young Edward.” Bella blushed and murmured a quiet thank you. 

“Hello. You are welcome to come in if you would like.” Esme spoke up offering a smile for the gathered royalty. 

“How kind. Looking more beautiful than ever my dear Esme.” They followed them into the house and Aro moved up to join Carlisle and Esme. “I would love to hear more about your work at the hospital.” 

“Of course.” 

Settling in the house Edward had Bella pulled to his side as the guard broke off into small groups. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be the only ones really interacting with the Volturi. Carlisle engaged Aro and Marcus in conversation while Esme did the same with the wives. Caius was glaring at Edward and Bella who were attempting to not notice. 

“Are any other guests expected today and are any of them staying here?” Aro asked Carlisle but Bella spoke up.

“I believe my cousin is supposed to arrive today though she isn’t staying here; she may stop by to see me.” 

“And your parents, dear Bella?” Aro continued questioning. 

“Dad lives in town and I’ll be going home tonight. He doesn't really come over here. I’ve discouraged it telling him I want him to get the full effect the day of the wedding. My mother is arriving tomorrow with her husband and will be staying in the hotel.” 

“How wonderful. And your plans for after you are turned?” 

“We plan to tell them Isabella contracted something on the honeymoon. Causing her to have to delay her return home. Eventually when it will look a little less suspicious we will tell them she passed away. We will pick something that would require immediate burial and could not be transported back to the states to avoid questions being asked.” 

“Hmm. Would an accident not be better? Make them think the body was lost? A suspicious disease in this day and age is a little fantastical?” 

“I requested it. I don’t want to give my parents false hope that I could be alive somewhere. My dad’s a police officer and I’m afraid he would try to track me down especially if the Cullen’s move immediately after a suspicious accident that caused my supposed death but my body was never found. He doesn’t like Edward and I think he would accuse Edward of killing me on the honeymoon and his family with helping him to cover it up.”

“My, her father must have a very bad opinion of you.” Didyme spoke up, her smile a gentle smirk and her eyes dancing with mirth. 

Edward gave his little half smile. “I'm afraid that some of my poor decisions have made the good chief not have the kindest thoughts about my intentions.” 

A few chuckles sounded around the room and a lot of the tension broke. Alice was recruiting her family to participate in getting some things ready for the wedding. 

In the distance the vampires heard a car pulling into the drive.

Everyone froze. 

“Alice?” 

“I don’t understand. I didn’t see anything. I’m not sure who it is.” 

“Is it possible someone just made a wrong turn and they are using the drive way to turn around?” Emmett asked. “Wouldn’t that explain why you didn’t see they made the decision to turn around last second?” 

“Maybe, Edward can you hear there thoughts?” 

“No. There’s nothing it’s like Bella. If I couldn’t hear the car I wouldn’t think anyone was there.”

They heard the car pull up and stop and a pair of feet getting out and traveling up the porch. .

Knock Knock. Two precise echos on the door. 

“Do you have a way to hide your eyes?” Carlisle asked.

“We brought contact lenses.” Aro responded. 

“I’ll see who is at the door and delay them.” 

Carlisle walked to the door and pulled it slightly open. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” 

“Oh, hello… I’m, I’m Bella’s cousin. I… Do I have the right house?” 

“Yes, I apologize your name is escaping me.” 

“That’s alright. Most people struggle with it. It’s Athalia.”

“A-leah?”

“Close. Athalia. So Bath without the B. Then another “a” that sounds more like uh then lea.” 

“Ath-a-lia.” 

“You got it! Though I recommend saying it all together it sounds horrible when you split it up into the sounds.” 

“Carlisle. We are ready.” 

“How rude of me to keep you on the porch while teaching me your name. Come on in.” 

Athalia's first impression of the house was light and love. She could feel the happy memories in the walls and her hesitation at first meeting the man she was following was soothed. She must have been wrong. Her mentor had told her about other magical beings and how the best way to tell was usually their unusual eye colors but she had never met any herself. No, there’s no way that Bella would be involved with the supernatural. 

They walked up the stairs and Athalia felt her eyes go wide. Were those graduation caps? Crap only an immortal would find a joke like that funny. She pinched her nose between her eyes cursing not for the first time the fact that warlocks while immune to disease and most injury could still get headaches. 

“Are you alright?” 

She put on her best poker face. “Of course. Just a split second headache. It’s gone now.” He looked concerned but continued to lead her upstairs. 

“My wife was just getting ready to start cooking so the rest of us are in the family room upstairs. You are of course welcome to join us for the meal.” 

“How kind.” Despite her confirmation that she was dealing with other immortals the mood didn’t change much when they walked into the room filled with individuals. There was a slight tension but mostly the air was filled with happiness and affection. 

“LIA!!!!!!” Her cousin pounced and hugged her. And Athalia let out a contented sigh. It really had been too long and once upon a time before she realized what her powers meant she and Bella had been very close. “Everyone, this is my older cousin Athalia. She attends college in Ohio.” 

“Hello Everyone” She waived to the room as a whole. “Would anyone mind if I steal Bella. My legs need a stretch after that car ride and I would love to get the bride’s perspective on what the wedding is going to look like.” 

“I think that’s an excellent idea. Why don’t Bella and I show you?” A young man with Bronze colored hair stepped forward. His eyes the same shade as the one that had opened the door. 

“Lia, this is my fiance Edward.” 

“It's a pleasure to meet you and I’m sure the two of us will have plenty of time to get to know each other better soon but I was hoping for the chance to catch up with my cousin privately.” 

“Oh, of course.” He seemed a little confused and concerned but didn’t protest when she grabbed Bella’s arm and as discreetly as possible frog marched her down the stairs and outside to the woodline. 

“Lia, what on earth? That was rude!” 

“I’m going to ask you this once and I need you to be honest. You can not lie to me.” 

“Ask me what? Lie about what?” 

“Bella, I need you to promise. And remember I can always tell when you lie.” 

She seemed to get very nervous before seeming to boost herself up. “I promise.” 

“Do you know?” 

“Know what?”   
“Bella, you promised to be honest.” 

“I am being honest. But I want to be 100% sure I know what you are asking.” 

Athalia narrowed her eyes. “Do you know what Edward and his family are?” 

Bella’s eyes went wide. “Do I know if him and his family are what? Good looking, kind, compassionate?” 

Athalia’s eyes narrowed further. “You promised not that it really matters your responses have more or less given it away. So you know about the supernatural.” 

“ Lia, what are you talking about? The supernatural?” 

“I think I need to go have a little chat with your fiance and his family.” 

“NO! Some of the people in that room are extremely powerful. If they think I told you they will kill us both and Edward and his family.” 

“No laws have been broken. The law is human’s can’t know. Nothing says that other supernatural beings can’t know.” 

“What do you mean other supernatural beings.” Bella looked like she was about to hyperventilate. 

“I guess you can have these back now.” Athalia gently blew on Bella’s face, her eyes glazing over. She waited for a couple minutes as Bella's eyes came back to normal. Athalia gave a tight smile and discreetly magicked a couple of advils into her hand which she handed over. Grimacing as Bella dry swallowed them. 

“What the actual fuck, Athalia?” 

“How much do you remember?” She leaned against a tree facing Bella. 

“I remember being in a room playing but something was wrong, the bookcase fell and these blue sparks came out of your hands. And then there was a man that.. That stepped out of this purple hole that came out of nowhere. I remember him screaming at you. About how you could be killed for that and I remember you crying and saying it was an accident that your magic reacted. My God, you have magic!” 

Athalia nodded tentatively. “Then the man came over and did something that felt like he was splitting my skull open. But I don’t remember anything else.” 

“He took your memories. Much like other supernatural beings Warlocks have a strict law that prevents humans from knowing about us. Considering you know about Edward and his family I’m assuming you’ll be joining the ranks of those that are immortal?” Bella nodded. 

“If warlocks are able to remove memories why is it such a big deal that you used magic to save me?” 

“There are a couple of reasons. One, warlocks should never mess with life and death. If you were fated to die that day my saving you would have had ripple effects and you still would have died soon anyway as the universe worked to collect the soul it was denied. My guess since that didn’t happen is the bookcase wouldn’t have killed you, just done other damage like severing your spinal cord or something. And the second reason is that memory spells aren’t perfect. I’m guessing Edward didn’t tell you what he was. You figured it out?”

“Yeah.” 

“Most humans don’t have the imagination or faith needed to figure out the supernatural. Somewhere locked in your mind you knew that humans were not alone on this earth. It made it easier for you to find out the supernatural cause behind Edward and his family.” 

“Is this why you’ve been so distant?” 

“I’ve been on very thin ice ever since that day. And honestly knowing that you won’t grow old and die like the rest of your family is depressing. It’s a careful balance of keeping distant to protect yourself and getting to soak up as much of your family while you can. Most warlock’s choose the first especially since the younger we are the harder it is to control our magic.” 

“Were you born this way or are warlock’s created?” 

“Born, warlocks are what happen when demons trick human woman into having sex or rape them. Either way 9 months later a bouncing baby warlock is born.” 

“What about that guy, the one that took my memories.” 

“That’s my magical mentor. They basically become a third parent since your regular parents aren’t allowed to know, they punish you and teach you about all magical related things. Or in a lot of cases take in the warlock children if their real parents kick them out.”

“Does that happen a lot?” 

“The circumstances around warlock birth’s are traumatic. Even the women that are tricked know that something wasn’t right with the conception of their child. It usually results in a not so great upbringing and the eventual dissolution of the family.”   
“Bella, Athalia, dinner’s ready. Please come back in.” 

“Are we good?” 

“I guess, Lia, I wouldn’t tell them you know. Those people I talked about. The powerful ones that uphold who can know. They like to collect people. I have a feeling that fact that you are a warlock wouldn’t stop them from trying.” 

“Most likely they will be able to figure out I’m not normal. I’m assuming some of them have abilities.” Bella nodded. “Their abilities won’t work on me; they won’t be able to smell me either. Magical blood is irresistible so we are taught to shield our smell from a young age so if we do cross paths with vampires our blood won’t tempt them.” 

“That makes sense why Alice couldn’t see you coming and Edward can’t hear your thoughts. Of course Edward can’t hear my thoughts either so they may just think it’s a family trait.” 

They had started walking towards the house but Athalia stopped them. “It may have been the block on your memories preventing Edward from reading your mind. Here.” Lia touched her hand to Bella’s forehead. “Your thoughts should be safe now.” 

“We thought it was my talent showing up even in my human life.” 

“It may well have been partly but I would say that it's more likely the block being cautious.Your thoughts seeming muddled absolutely but radio silence from a human from Vampire gifts is almost impossible.” They entered back into the house and made their way back up the stairs. Athalia wondered if she should spill the beans before they figured it out or more kindly before they faked eating for her benefit. She stifled a giggle at the thought knowing that not only did vampires not have to eat but the expelling of the food was quite the experience for them. Walking up the stairs they were met at the top by the man that had opened the door for her as well as one with dark brown eyes and black hair. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. As their eyes met Athalia took a sharp breath in and his step faltered back. The same thought echoing through both of their minds. “My mate.”


	2. dinner is served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long im not really happy with the chapter but im posting it anyway that me know what you think

“There you two are. Aro and I were just about to come looking for you. We were getting worried.” 

Aro, her mate’s name was Aro. It suited him somehow, it had an age to it like he had been around for a long time. She knew his eyes wouldn’t really be brown. His face had a thinness to it and his eyes were lit up in joy. She could see the mischievous streak to those eyes that was not completely benign. He was perfect and her entire world shifted. 

She walked up the remaining stairs, eyes still locked on his. “Sorry I’m so late.” Her words held a double meaning. 

“You’re here now. That’s what matters. May I escort you to the dining room?” 

“Yes please.” He held out the crock of his arm and she folded her arm into it. Their hands clasped over top. He seemed very surprised when they touched so she assumed that he must have some kind of tactile gift that didn’t work on her.

“How fascinating.” 

“What’s fascinating.” 

“Oh, I’m usually better at reading people.” Ah a mind reader. Her poor mate. She smirked. He wasn’t going to know what hit him or what to do with a warlock mate he couldn’t read.. He would have to do this the old fashioned way. 

“I’m afraid I’m rather complex.” They walked into the family room to see everyone looking at them in surprise. She raised an eyebrow before remembering that Bella’s fiance was a mind reader too. He wouldn’t have been able to see the thought in her mind but he had undoubtedly heard it in Aro’s when they had locked eyes. The thought would have been all encompassing. He had obviously taken the chance to not so discreetly tell the whole room his stolen knowledge. 

“I don’t believe we introduced ourselves earlier before you spirited away your cousin. I’m Didyme, Aro’s sister. This is my husband Marcus, our brother Caius and his wife Athenadora. We are close family friends of the Cullen’s and the group behind us is our extended family.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, I look forward to getting to know my mate’s family better.” 

Aro’s head whipped around to look at her and she let out a peal of laughter. “I’m sorry that was mean. That’s actually why I took Isabella outside, well not the mate thing specifically. I wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into and that this wasn’t some sick vampire thing. I wasn’t about to let my cousin unknowingly become the bride of Dracula or wind up as Count Chocola over there’s cereal the day after the wedding night.” 

She got big grins out of two of the Cullen men and one of them gave her a thumbs up.  
“ How do you know of our kind.” The blond that had been introduced as Caius growled causing Aro to growl back. 

“Boys, honestly how old are you two.” 

“3,000” They answered together. 

“I think you just lost the 3 zeros.” This time it was the two wives and the third brother that were laughing. “ But I understand your concern. I’m not human either. I’m a warlock.” 

“I haven’t come across a warlock since our dear Jane and Alec.” He pointed them out to her. 

“You turned warlock children.” She turned a furious eye on him and he held his hands up. 

“Cara mia, I had no choice. They were being burned at the stake.” She hissed. 

“Where and in what year?” 

“Around 800 A.D in England.” 

“Cadmus.” At everyone’s blank stare she explained. “That’s who was high Warlock in England during that time period. He temporarily disbanded magical guardians and mentors during his reign which lead to mass witch hysteria and burnings of both warlocks and humans alike.” 

“Magical guardians and mentors?” The man that had given her the thumbs up earlier questioned. 

“Yes, they become secondary guardians to teach us magical law and how to correctly use magic.” 

“Sooo, no hogwarts?” She rolled her eyes. 

“You spend a lot of time around youths correct? I guess you graduate highschool often given by the graduation caps I saw earlier?” He nodded “Then you should know that only a human would think a boarding school with hundreds if not thousands of untrained and immature magical children trapped in a confined space together would be a good idea. We would be discovered and hunted down within a week if that was how we were trained.”

Suddenly Bella’s stomach rumbled and awkward laughs went through the room. 

“Wait does this mean we don’t have to eat the human food now?” 

“Well you could if you would like but it’s not going to give you away if you don’t.” He let out a whoop and relieved sighs went through most of the room.

“Do you eat my dear?”

“Yes, warlock’s are similar to humans in many ways. We are the same temperature and have a lot of the same basic needs. But I’m more durable.” 

“Then how about we continue to learn about each other while you eat. I’m hoping that I’m forgiven for Jane and Alec.” 

“Of course, I’m glad that someone was able to save them. And I’m starving food would be appreciated.” 

“I made plenty! And I’m Esme. Edward’s mother.” Her phone dinged and she fished it out. 

Please act like you like it. -Bella

Oh no, if someone that used to eat Renee’s cooking was giving her a warning, this was not going to go well. Aro continued escorting her and pulled the chair out. While Esme dished the food up. She took a small bite and instantly felt her eyes starting to water. Of course, they didn’t eat so they couldn’t taste the food as they went, even if they did they wouldn’t be able to tell what was good or bad. She now knew what it would taste like if she ever decided to swallow hellfire. 

“Does everything taste alright?” 

“It’s great Esme, thank you so much.” 

“It’s awesome Mrs.Cullen thank you.” She spent the rest of the meal secretly magicing away her and Bella’s food and brushing hands with Aro. 

“Is it possible to lower your shield so I can see your thoughts?”

“Yes, but I won’t.” 

“Why?” He seemed so confused. 

“You would be able to see everything and honestly. The last thing I want is my mate seeing the embarrassing stuff like me going to the bathroom or that time in freshman year when I got drunk and… well you get the picture. Besides it will be more fun this way, you’ll have to woo me and get to know me the old fashioned way. No shortcuts.”

“I would like to get to know you better. Sooner rather than later.” 

“We have eternity. I want to spend time with you and get to know you. It doesn’t have to be all at once.” She saw his brother in law Marcus brush his hand against Aro’s and laughed. “I see, so they all allow you to be lazy and read their thoughts.” 

“It’s not lazy, it's convenient and it helps to make sure there are no dangerous secrets in the coven.” 

“Unless you are the one keeping them I would imagine.” Marcus snorted. 

“You will make a wonderful sister and a good mate for Aro.” 

“Brother?” 

“She will challenge you and that will make her an asset to the coven and a blessing to the rest of the family.” 

“Would you like some more dear?” She looked down to an empty plate. Oh thank goodness. “Oh no, that’s okay. I’m full.” 

“Bella.”

“No thank you. I really need to get home though. Charlie will be waiting.” 

“Here I’ll bag some left overs up for Charlie so you don’t have to cook.” 

“Thanks Esme.” 

“I should probably go check into my hotel before it gets too late.” 

“You could stay here.” 

“It would look weird. My aunt will be here tomorrow and she’ll come looking for me at the hotel.” He looked so sad. 

“You could come with me?” 

“I would need to bring at least one member of the guard with me if I did so.” 

“I only got the basic room.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. I called the hotel and had them upgrade you to a suite. I figured that you and Aro wouldn’t want to be separated so you could have a little more privacy.” 

“Thank you…?” 

“Alice. I’m Edward’s sister.” After that they all started to introduce themselves. 

“Well thank you Alice but that sounds a little expensive.” 

“It’s our treat, Aro did us a favor several months ago, my brother did something dumb and Aro instead of killing him gave him a chance to make things right.” 

“Yeah, what’s up with that. Bella said your coven is powerful. What kind of power are we talking?”

“We govern the vampire world. We are often referred to as the Kings.” 

She snorted. 

“Something wrong dear?” 

“I’m sorry just an average run of the mill every day warlock suddenly finding out she’s mated to a vampire king. It sounds like a warlock romance novel. The kind with lots of animalistic tearing of bodices.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad, though we probably should wait a little longer to take that particular step.” 

“True, and besides where on earth would I find a bodice at this late hour.” She teased back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this head cannon that esme is a terrible cook but shes so sweet no one has the heart to tell her. tasting the food is important and it makes sense it would be off if the cook couldnt taste what they are making

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my Joker/Harley fics I am so sorry. I promise I'll get back to them. Her dark knight is wrapping up and I need to do some serious editing of Harlequin rising I've accidentally created a paradox in that fic that needs fixed before I can continue the story. And this story would just not leave me alone until I got it down on paper.


End file.
